A Different Kind of Cinderella
by cristina reid
Summary: Exactly what the title says, Merlin with many twists of Cinderella. SLASH! A LITTLE VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love vulnerable Merlin, so NO magical Merlin, his father practiced magic, he wasnt born with it. AND this will be a short story 2 maybe three chapters, the idea just wouldnt leave me alone.

chapter1

Once upon a time, there was a young boy by the age of ten named Merlin, who loved his parents very much. His father, Balinor, was a very gifted man, but they were still very poor. See, Balinor had practiced magic to make ends meet. But they had lived under a cruel king. And once that cruel king found out about Balinor and his magic, the king sent to have the family killed.

So, with the help of some friends, Balinor was able to get his family and run into another kingdom where he was able to do his magic for pocket change and to entertain his family, Merlin and his mother Hunith, Balinors wife.

Balinor held a catepillar in the palm of his left hand, he brought his other hand over it, his eyes glowed gold. When he removed his hands Merlins mouth open in awe when a beautiful butterfly flew out.

He watched as the buterfly flew towards te sky, somewhere far. A thought came to the little boys mind. His huge ocean blue eyes turned back at Balinor. "Daddy, why cant we go into Camelot?" Merlin asks as the three of them were sitting around the fire outside of their tiny cottage.

Balinors eyes trailed to his beautiful wife, who smiled sadly at him and was holding Merlin in her arms at the moment. The man looked back at his young son and smiled. "Because, there are dragons there." He gently poked Merlins stomach making the boy giggle.

"No there isnt." Merlin giggled again.

Balinor nodded. "There is. And the biggest most meanest dragon is called Uther."

Merlins eyes widen.

Balinor leaned forward on the log he sat at. "Uther is a big dragon, who doesnt like magic. He'll harm you if he even suspects magic."

Merlin leaned closer into his mothers arms as he stared at his father with huge eyes.

Balinor nodded again. "He'll eat you alive." He roared.

Merlin gasped and turned his head into his mothers chest.

"Ok, thats enough." Hunith said, smiling and shaking her head. "Lets go time for bed, love." She got off the log she was sitting at, still holding Merlin in her arms. when she passed her husband, she reached out and the man grabbed her hand, he gently kissed it.

"I'll wait for you to get back." He whispered.

XOXOXOXO

Inside the cottage was very small. Possibly too small for the family of three, seeing as it was one room. It had one bed on half of the room and the other half held a small fire place where a small flame warmed the place. In the middle of the room stood a tiny table with three chairs.

Hunith walked over and lay Merlin in the bed, snuggling him up in the blanket so he could stay warm in the chilly night. She and her husband would be cold but it didnt matter as long as their child was alright, they didnt mind.

Merlin burried himself into the blanket and smiled when his mother kissed his forehead. "Good night love. We'll be right outside." She turned to leave.

"Mother?"

She turned back. "Yes?"

"Is the dragon Uther real?"

The woman smiled sadly, her eyes glazing over. "No, love. He's just a story."

Merlin smiled. "Ok. Night mommy."

Huniths smile slowly faded as she took one more glance at her son then walked outside.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was awoken by shouts and screams. The young boy quickly sat up in bed and screamed when the cottage door was kicked open and he saw a huge figure standing there.

Before he knew what was happening, the small child was grabbed from the bed and carried outside. Merlins eyes widen when he saw the two bodies of his now dead parents on the ground. His mother near the cottage, possibly trying to get to her baby when she found there were enemys near by. And Balinor near the fire sword fallen near his hand. Each with their eyes opened.

"Mama!" Merlin kicked and screamd, but the man did not let him loose.

XOXOXOXO

(7 years later)

"Merlin! Merlin!"

A young man sleeping on the floor in a pile of hay groaned and stretched, awoken by the sudden outburst.

"MERLIN!"

His eyes snapped open. The biggest most beautiful ocean blue anyone could ever see. Even through the dirt on his hands and face and the clothes he wore, his beauty could still be seen.

The young man jumped to his feet, eyes wide at the sight of the sun in the sky already. "No. No, no, no." He grabbed a small book he had fallen asleep reading the night before and stuffed it inside his pocket.

He ran towards the door for the barn, quickly grabbing two buckets on his way out. He ran straight to the small well to fetch water for his master.

If you ask Merlin how he got here, to slave away for a king who found humilating and beating him as entertainment, Merlin wouldnt answer. The thoughts of having your parents murdered by unknown savages, then brought to bow in front of a king at such a young age, the only thing that runs through that childs mind is, "Whats going on?"

Merlin at the young age had been sent to the dungeons for a full month. He had no idea why, but it was hell to the baby. And so when the king had sent for the boy and Merlin was once again in the presence of evil King, Merlin had not argued when Uther told the boy to swear himself to him.

And Merlin did.

Merlin became the kind of servant no one wanted to be. He became a slave to King Uther.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin tapped on the door twice.

"Enter."

Merlin opened the door and saw Uther sitting up in bed. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry your majesty, I was uh... distracted."

Uthers eyes trailed the boy. "You mean lazy." He eyes started trailing the boy even more when Merlin slightly leaned over to pour one of the buckets of water in a tub and the king got a good view of his slender back and his rear.

Merlin grabbed the second bucket and began pouring that one in the tub.

Uther slowly got off the bed. "Where were you?"

Merlin froze. The water already finished pouring out of the bucket. He gulped then forced a smile and turned. "I was distracted." He repeated.

"With what?" Uther said, now standing right behind the boy.

Merlins mouth opened but nothing came out.

Uthers brows narrowed. "You were with them again, werent you? With those... rats you call friends. Did you get drunk? Did they touch you?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. I-I wasnt with them."

"Then where were you!"

Merlin shut his eyes and gulped as he dug into his pocket. He slowly brought out the book. His eyes open when Uther snatched the book from his hand.

The King read the title, then looked back at Merlin. "What did I tell you about reading this?"

Merlin didnt answer, he brought his hands to the edge of the tub full of water.

"Huh? Why do you read these... romance novels? Whats so fasinating about a prince rescueing a damsel that cant think from herself?"

Merlins eyes trailed to Uther and he lightly shrugged. "I just like it."

Uther scoffed, then walked over to the fireplace. Merlins eyes widen. "No, ple-"

Too late. Uther had thrown the book into the small flame that stood left over from last night. Merlin felt his heart break at that moment. Not only for the book, but for what the book represented.

Love.

"Go get my breakfast." Uther growled.

Merlin quickly turned so Uther wouldnt see the tears that fell. Uther would only get angry. It ws just a book.

"And wake Arthur!" The king yelled.

Merlin wiped and his eyes and sniffled as he walked towards the princes chambers.

XOXOXOXO

Uther watched the boy leave. One thought in his mind, "I'll show him who he belongs to."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin made sure his eyes were dry when he opened the princes chambers holding two new buckets of water. He walked up to the bed and smiled when he only saw a hint of blond hair. Merlin brought one hand out to Arthurs shoulders, but instead of shaking the prince awake, Merlin pulled the blanket off of him.

Arthur jumped in bed, his perfect princely hair just falling into place, his green eyes snapping open. "Merlin!"

Merlin laughed. "Sorry, "your highness" but his majesty insist you wake when he wants." Merlin always felt comfortable around Arthur, they were friends, they always joked around with each other, and when Uther found days that he thought Merlin shouldnt be allowed to eat, Arthur would slip Merlin something.

"I'll get your bath ready. That should give you enough time." He poured the buckets of water into the tub one at a time.

Arthur groaned and threw himself backwards onto his bed. "While you're at it, get me some breakfast please."

Merlin smiled at Arthurs politeness. "Anything for you." He said low. He could feel his heart beat faster just thinking about Arthur.

Just as Merlin reached the door, Arthur called to him.

"Hey, Merlin did you read the book I gave you?"

Merlins smile faded. His licked his bottom lip then turned back around. "I was half way through, befor your father threw it into the fire."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you? Dont-"

"Let him see my books." Merlin finished. "I know. I was scared. He had me cornered."

Arthur shook his head. Before a frowned escaped his lips. "You were half way through already? I just gave it to you yesterday."

Merlin smiled. "I liked it." His smile faded quickly.

Arthur shook his head once more and smiled. Merlin was trully a beloved reader. He didnt understand why his father kept the boy under such strict rules.

Dont look the nobles in the eye. Dont eat, dont wash, dont talk until asked a question or given permission to speak. Always be on time. Always clean even when not told to. And most importantly DONT READ BOOKS.

Merlin was smart and loved to read. Why couldnt Uther see that? Why did he want Merlin as a lowly slave with no interets or thoughts of his own? It was like he wanted Merlin so no one else could see the beauty Arthur knew lay underneathe all the dirt and sadness.

Artur shook his head again and smiled at Merlin. "I think I know where to get another." At that Moment Arthur felt his breath get caught in his throat when Merlins smile apeared again.

"Thank you Arthur. I promise, i'll take care of it this time." With that, Merlin turned out the door.

Arthur stood smiling at the spot Merlin was just at.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was walking towards Arthurs chambers with his breakfast when he was called. "Merlin!" He turned around to see Uther walking towards him.

"Yes?"

"Get to the ball room. I want the floors washed." He grabbed the plate from Merlins hand.

Merlins mouth open. "That'll take the whole day."

"You have till the sun starts to set!" Uther yelled back, as he made his way to Arthurs room.  
Merlin shook his head and stared down at the floor. He was bound to get whipped. The ball room floors always took from noon to nine at night and thats when Merlin had a heads up from the day before. But now Uther wanted the floors cleaned with the next few hours.

Merlin turned and quickly made his way to the ball room still shaking his head.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin didnt realize how late it had gotten until he heard footsteps come into the ball room. He was still scrubbing the floors with the rag in his hand. His mouth open because of the much needed air. He had cleaned as fast as he could on his hands and knees, and in the process had tired himself even more than he already was.

He wiped the sweat falling from his forehead and only had a glance but he saw the King and a young beautiful woman walk into the ball room. The woman had waist lenth dark hair, and beautiful eyes. Her dress showed that she was a woman of importance. "I must say your majesty, your castle is lovely." She look down at Merlin with a smile. "And this must be the young man reposible for it."

Uther chuckled. "Merlin is nothing but a servant. He wouldnt be able to lift a broom if it werent for me teaching him."

The words hurt, of course they did. Uther was talking about Merlin like he was a piece a dirt, worst of all, he was talking about Merlin like he wasnt even there.

The woman looked up from Merlin to Uther with a frown.

Uther still smiled. "He is nothing." He said.

The woman shook her head. "Do not insult those of the new age, Uther. They are the ones that hold our future."

Uthers smile slowly faded to a frown. He watched as the woman kneeled before Merlin and lifted his head from the floor, the action making Merlin stop washing the floor.

Merlin stared down at a necklace the woman wore instead of looking her straight in the eye.

"Look at me child."

Merlin obeyed, he looked up until his eyes met the womans. The woman smiled. "He has eyes like the ocean."

Uther smirked. Like he didnt know that.

The woman turned to the king and his smile quickly faded.

"What have you done to this boy?"

Uther frowned.

"His heart is caged. He feels love but it doesnt show where." She turned back to Merlin. "But I know where it is." She let go of Merlins chin, then stood back up. "We shall have a ball tonight."

Uther stared around the room. "The room is not yet finished."

The woman waved her hand. "Its fine the way it is." She stared down at Merlin. "Leave, my child."

Merlins eyes widen. He turned to Uther. But the King just stood still. Merlin turned back to the woman.

"I said leave." Her big blue eyes told him she was boss.

Merlin lightly bowed then quickly got up on his feet almost running towards the ball room entrance.

"Wash my chamber floors." Uther called out.

Merlin started to sprint towards the Kings chambers when he was away from the ball room.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was on his way to the kings chambers when he bumped into someone.

"Woo! Merlin? Whats wrong?"

Merlin was breathing heavily and shook his at at Arthur. He brought his hand to his chest, taking deep breaths.

Arthur looked down the coridoors to make sure that no one wass around then he pulled Merlin into his chambers. He pulled Merlin over to the table and sat him down. "Merlin what is it?" He asked a she handed him a cup of water.

Merlin drank the water in one gulp then handed the cup back to Arthur. Merlin took a few more deep breaths. "Thank you."

Arthur nodded.

Merlin licked is lips. "Who is that woman?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Woman?"

Merlin nodded. "With your father." He explained.

Arthur smiled. "Oh, you mean the lady Morgana?"

Merlin stared.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, she is quite lovely. Shes from another kingdom far away. She travels to near by kingdoms and throws big celebrations."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged. "I dont know, she is also quite weird. Probaly likes to party." Arthur shrugged and stared down at Merlin. He frowned when he saw Merlin frowning. "Is something wrong?"

Merlin shook his head as he stared at the ground. "She just... said something weird to me."

Arthur laughed. "Well, thats what she does."

Merlin nodded still not laughing.

Arthurs smile faded. He licked his lips then dug in his pocket as he sighed. "Here." He gently placed a small book on the table.

Merlin smiled and reached out and grabbed the book. He ran his hand over the blank cover.

Arthur shrugged. "I figured it'll hold you until I find you the same one my father burned.

Merlin brought the book to his chest. "Thank you." He looked up and couldnt believe that Arthur was sitting next to him, but they were so close. Merlins smile faded and he gulped when he noticed Arthur was just staring.

Merlin felt his breathing pick up when Arthur leaned forward. Merlin inhaled when lips touched his. He eyes shut and he didnt even notice the book fall from his hand when he reached up and grabbed both sides of the princes face.

Arthur grabbed onto the hands on his face and gently pulled away. "I love you." He breathed. "I love you so much." He leaned over for another kiss, then his lips trailed down the jaw to Merlins neck.

Merlins eyes open. 'Did Arthur just say he loved Merlin?' He tried pulling away. "Arthur. Arthur wait." He brought his hand to Arthurs face again and gently pulled him away.

"Arthur?" He breathed.

The blond stared. "Whats the matter?"

Merlin eyes watered. "Theres... no one in the whole world I want more than you." He sighed. "But we cant do this." He stood up from the chair.

Arthur quickly grabbed Merlins hand before he could get away from the table. "Why cant we?"

Merlin stared at the floor as his tears fell. "You're the prince. And i'm nothing but a servant."

Arthur shook his head. "Thats not true. You are so much more than that."

Merlin smiled. "Thats very kind of you but... I cant." Merlin looked down at the floor and bend down and grabbed his book. He lifted it up. "Thanks again."

He turned and before Arthur could, protest Merlin was gone.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin stuck his book in his pocket then walked towards the Kings chambers. He had to clean the floors just as Uther ordered.

Only, when Merlin reached the chambers, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled inside instead.

Merlin yelped when he was thrown onto the floor. He looked up and his eyes widen when he saw Uther walking over from the door. Merlin gulped and held his breath with the king was standing over him.

"When the ball starts, I want you to stay away. Stay away from the lady Morgana and every other party guest."

"Why?" Merlin gasped at his own question.

"Did you just question me?" Uther snarled.

Merlin shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

Uther only stared for a moment before a smile apeared on his face. "Never mind. I have my ways of making you obey." With that, Uther grabbed Merlin by the arm.

Merlin whimpered. "Please. Please dont." Merlin was thrown in a dresser drawer. "No! No please!" He banged on the door when he heard a lock locking in place. "Please! I promise i'll listen!"

He screamed and jumped back when there was a bang on the dresser and a yell of, "silence!"

Merlin sat down on the floor of the dresser and sobbed as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"I dont know whats wrong with you boy, but you are MINE! No one will have you." With that, Merlin heard the chamber door closed.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was falling alseep until he heard a small click, then the dresser door slowly swung open with a creak. Merlin looked around and saw no one. "Hello."

Nothing.

Merlin slipped a leg out of the dresser. "Master?"

Nothing.

He slipped his other leg out of the dresser then got out. His eyes trailed around the empty room. Merlin walked to the middle of the room.

No one was around.

How was he going to explain getting out of the dresser?

Merlin turned back to the dresser and gasped when he saw the lady Morgana there.

"You dont have to fear me." She said gently. "I've come to help you."

Merlin stared his breathing heavy. "If Uther finds i'm out he'll beat me. How is that helping?"

Morgana smiled. "If you can find your true love at the ball, Uther will have to let you go."

Merlin blinked.

Moragana slowly walked up to him. "But you already know that, dont you?" She said low.

Merlin blinked again, but this time turned his gaze to the ground.

Morgana smiled. "Get you prince to kiss you before mid-night and Uthers true colors will be shown."

Merlins mouth open and he shook his head. "No. I can't go-"

"Yes you can." Morgana said. "And you will." She smiled bigger. "See, I made the ball for you."

Merlin stared confused until the womans words sunk in. "What?"

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Merlin stared at the woman in front of him. "What do you mean, you made the ball for me?"

Morgana still smiled. "You are a very special young man Merlin. I can see the love you hold for him, yet you refuse to show it." She tilted her head.

Merlin bit his bottom lip then shook his head. "Arthur cant-"

"He can." Morgana interupted. "It's you who refuse. Thats where I come in."

Merlin squinted and watched as Morgana walked around the room and studied everything in sight.

"Uther Pendragon really knows how to hide his true colors, doesnt he?" She turned back to Merlin and studied his dirty clothes and face.

Merlin lightly shrugged. "Not around me. I seem to... bring out his true colors."

Morgana tilted her head. "Why do you think that is?"

Merlin shook his head. "I'm a bad person. No one can learn to love a pebble."

Thats when Morgana smiled. "Aparently you havent seen Arthurs rock collection."

Merlin stared for a moment. Knowing the true meaning in the womans words. (Arthur collects rocks, so he might love a pebble.) "I cant go to the ball. Arthur cant fall in love with me."

Morgana sighed and shook he head. "Dear Merlin. Sweet, sweet Merlin. He already is."

Merlin shook his head. "No-"

"You know he is Merlin."

"I said no-"

"Why dont you let him love you, Merlin?"

The boy stopped shaking his head, his blue eyes trailing to Morganas. "Uther said-"

"I dont care what he said." Morgana said, suddenly seeming upset. Then she smiled as if she hadnt just been angry. She lifted her hand out towards Merlin so her palm was facing him.

Merlins eyes trailed between the hand and Morganas face. "W-what are you doing?" He took a step back.

Morgana smiled. "Hold still."

Merlin gulped. His eyes widen when he saw Morganas eyes turn from her natural blue to a rich gold. Merlin felt a tingle in his skin. He looked down at his body and saw it was also glowing gold as Morganas eyes were. He looked back up at the woman.

"What are you doing?"

The woman just smiled.

"Stop." Merlins breathing quickend. "I said stop!"

Morganas eyes slowly turned back to their natural blue and she smiled as she lowered her hand. Merlin stared breathing heavily at the woman. Morgana smiled. "You do look wonderful in your party clothes."

Merlins brows narrowed, he looked down at his body and sure enough he was wearing a costume ready for a ball. A black suit with gold buttons and gold trailing down the sides.

Merlin looked up and blinked when he felt something on his face. He reached up and felt the gold mask covering his face he hadnt felt before. He lowered his hand and to his suprise when he saw his hands they were their natural clean color. No dirt, all his finger nails were the same size, none broken.

At that moment, Merlin felt a flutter in his chest. He looked up at Morgana. "Am I really so pale?"

Morgana smiled. "Arthur will love you even more."

Merlin smiled and looked down at the floor. He wondered how Arthur would feel seeing Merlin without all the dirt and grime. "I guess, since i'm already dressed." He looked up. "And no one will reconize me, right?"

Morgana nodded once.

Merlin nodded. "At least i'll have one perfect night with my p..." He frowned. "The prince." He quickly corrected.

Morgana nodded again. "With Arthur."

Merlin nodded back. "With Arthur." He repeated low.

Morgana stood staring at the boy for a few moments. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Merlin seemed to be caught in his thoughts of Arthur and didnt realize he'd been day dreaming. He shook his head then nodded. "Right." He turned and walked towards the door. When he reached the door, he turned back around. "Uh... thank you."

Morgana smiled. "When true love is knocking I help to open the door."

Merlin smiled at that. He turned back to the door and pulled. Merlin frowned when he found the door was locked from the outside. He looked back at Morgana who raised an eyebrow.

The woman nodded. "I forgot the door was locked. Uther will do anything to keep you locked away."

"How'd you come in then?"

Morgana smiled. "Through the window." She raised her hand towards the door, her eyes glowing gold. "Now, remember if Arthur doesnt kiss you by mid-night, make sure you are back here before the clock strikes twelve."

XOXOXOXO

Arthur stood standing with his father, watching as the guests danced to the nice ball music that was being played. Uther glanced at his son. "Arthur, why dont you dance? There are plenty of lovely ladies who would love a chance to dance with the prince." He pointed out.

Arthur forced a smile. He didnt want to dance. He wanted to be in his chambers talking with Merlin, or listening to him read like it did sometimes. Arthur like the sound of Merlins voice. The blond prince frowned and looked around.

"Wheres Merlin? Usaully he'd be cleaning something up that was spilled by now."

Uther straightend and stared at his guests. "The boy needed to be taught a lesson. He spoke back to me."

Arthur blinked then gulped. "Where is he?" He asked low, scared of the answer. He hoped Merlin wasnt in the dungeons again.

Uther shook his head. "Dont worry about it. Dance, have fun." With that, the King turned towards the ball room doors where Morgana came in just then. He walked towards her with a smile.

Which is why he didnt see the slight glare he recieved from his son.

Uther grabbed Morganas hand, kissing it then leading her to the center of the room.

Arthur shook his head. He had to know where Merlin was. So he quickly pushed passed some of the guests on his way towards the ball room doors.

But he froze. There, standing right in front of him in the door way, was a young man. Arthurs breath ot caught in his throat. The young man smiled at him and Arthur could have sworn he was dreaming. This young man could not be real.

The young man was wearing a black suit that gave away his slim figure, with gold buttons and two gold stripes going down the sides of the clothing. The young man had a gold mask on that covered his face and head and he was smiling at Arthur.

The blond prince shook his head. He couldnt think about another at the moment! He needed to find Merlin! Who knew where the poor boy was at the moment.

Arthur licked his lips and lightly bowed to the young man in front of him. "Welcome to our celebration." He made to leave, but the young man in front of him grabbed onto his hand.

"Please dont leave?"

Arthur turned back to the young man, and the prince lost all thoughts in the perfect blue eyes.

But Merlin?

Arthur shook his head. "I'm sorry, I cant right now, I have to-"

But the young man wouldnt take no. "Just one dance." He said low. And Arthur couldnt take his eyes off him. The prince looked into the ball room and saw Uther dancing and smiling with Morgana.

Morgana who looked towards them and smiled, and just as Uther was going to turn to where Morgana was staring, the woman quickly turned him away from the ball room doors.

Arthur was very confused. He stared down at the young man in front of him and he couldnt resist. His eyes trailed to the stairs that led outside.

"Not here." He grabbed the pale hand in his then turned and pulled the young man out of the castle and into the front entrance to the courtyard where they could still hear the music loud. and there were no people.

Arthur turned back around, his right hand grabbing onto the young mans left, their bodies brought close together by Arthurs hand on the slim waist. They started slow dancing, their bodies moving to the music. Arthur stared all around them for about five minutes. Until he heard a sigh. He looked down at the young man.

"You're thinking about something." The young man stated.

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Is it something I could help with?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. I just... one of my friends is missing. And I need to look for him."

The young man nodded. "Whats his name? Maybe I know him."

Arthur shook his head again. "No. No one knows him. He's... kind of a secret to the world, because..."

"Because what?"

Arthur lightly shrugged. "My father has him locked up most of the time."

The young man stared up at the prince. "I see. And... he's just a friend?"

Arthur nodded. "I dont know why though."

The young man frowned. "What do you mean?"

Arthur sighed. "I see him as so much more. Yet, he wont let me in." Arthur finally stared down at the young man. Arthur frowned. "You have beautiful eyes."

The young man bit his bottom lip and stared down at Arthurs chest. He gulped. He hadnt realized his hand was so close to Arthurs chest. "Have you... told him how you feel?"

Arthur sighed. "I have."

"And?" The young man looked back up at Arthur.

"He ran away." Arthur answered, his eyes never leaving those of the ones in front of him. "Not only are your eyes beautiful, they seem very familiar."

The young man nodded then looked back at the princes chest. "So, will you go after him?" He asked, ignoring Arthurs last comment.

Arthur gave a small laugh. "Did I embarrass you?"

"What?" He looked back up at the prince.

Arthur laughed more. "I did!"

"No you didnt." The young man laughed.

"Yes I did. I complimented you twice and both times you blushed."

The young man laughed more and shook his head.

Arthur smiled as he stared down at the young man. "You have a beautiful smile too." He sighed and tilted his head. "Hm. Kind of like his."

The young man bit his bottom lip and stared back down at Arthurs chest. He didnt noticed Arthur stopped dancing. His blue eyes trailed back to Arthurs green. He bit on his bottom lip again as Arthur slowly leaned forward.

The young mans eyes fluttered closed and he held his breath, waiting for the lips that he had felt just this morning. He'd give anything for those lips on his.

He felt the breath near his face. Then...

DING!

The huge ocean blue eyes snapped open. He stared at the face so close to his, and just as Arthurs lips were going to touch his pink full lips, he brought his hand to the princes lips.

Arthurs eyes opened. He saw the frightend look on the beautys face in front of him, as if the young man just had a horrible realization. "Whats wrong?"

DING!

The blue eyes trailed to the clock that stood just over the castles entrance.

DING!

He shook his head. It was past twelve and Arthur hadnt kissed him.

DING!

He should be heading back already.

DING!

He pulled himself away from Arthur.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

DING!

"I'm sorry! I have to get back!"

DING!

Arthurs brows narrowed in confusion. "Get back? What are you talking about? Get where!"

DING!

By this time the young man was half up the stairs that led into the castle.

DING!

Arthurs brows narrowed even more. "Why is he going in the castle?" He whispered to himself.

DING!

"Wait!" Arthur ran after him. The young man stopped at the top of the stairs to get one last glance at Arthur before staring back up at the castle clock. His eyes widen. Then he ran straight into the doors.

Arthurs brows narrowed as he reached the top of the castle stairs and he saw the young man drop something on the last stair, he turn a corner inside the castle and disapeared.

DING!

Arthur looked down at the top step and his brows narrowed more. He grabbed the object and his eyes widen at the sight of the familiar book. He ran his fingers across the front.

"Merlin." He breathed.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was breathing heavily as he ran straight into someone that had just come out of the throne room.

DING!

Clock strikes twelve. And in front of Uthers eyes, a young mans clothes glow gold. The kings brows narrowed and he pushes the Laady Morgana behind him, so he isnt able to see the look of horror on her face.

She knows who the young man is.

Uthers head tilts to the side as the once beautiful royal clothes turn to rags, and the mask disapears off the young mans face, and the young man reaches up and touches his own face.

Uthers eyes widen in rage. "MERLIN!"

One chapter left.  
Review Please :)


End file.
